


warmth

by serenityblues



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, i tried to behave..., or should i say almost smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityblues/pseuds/serenityblues
Summary: Mark is a fair husband.Inspired bytriscilie'sRoll of the Dicefrom theMarkbum Domestic AUseries.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triscilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/gifts).



Jaebum shuts the bedroom door behind him with a soft ' _thud_ ', dragging his feet until he reaches the bed and plops face first on the mattress. 

 "This is so unfair," he grumbles into the comforter, his words coming out muffled. Mark laughs at him, patting his butt as he walks past Jaebum to his side of the bed. Jaebum turns his head to look at his husband, watching Mark as he towels his hair dry. The faint scent of lavender drifts towards Jaebum and he lets himself have a moment to take it in before groaning and burying his face back into the blankets.    

 "Come on, it's not that bad." 

"Saturday, then both soccer _and_ pizza on Sunday, Mark," Jaebum whines without looking up.  

"It could be worse," Mark replies, leaning back against the cushioned headboard.  

"Ugh," Jaebum grumbles, still limp on the bed.  

Mark chuckles at him, poking Jaebum's shoulder with his foot until Jaebum lifts himself up on his elbows. He grabs Mark's foot, pressing his thumb into the sole as he looks up at his husband, a slight pout playing at his lips. Mark bites the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling at his younger's dramatics. For someone so mature and serious Jaebum was quite childlike sometimes. "It was one weekend, Im Jaebum. You'll live. I do this almost _every_ weekend." 

Jaebum levels him with a look. "You seem to be forgetting the fact that our son is convinced there is a _burglar_ around this neighborhood. One that has an affinity for _your_ neck. Do you know the look old man Park threw me when Youngjae kept mentioning the bruises on his Daddy's neck and how he was going to solve the mystery and catch the culprit?" 

Mark smirks downs at him. "Oh, he did that?" 

"Mark!" 

Mark laughs, pulling his foot back. "Alright, at least go shower, you have an early morning tomorrow and stink of grass and pizza." 

"A lovely combination," Jaebum mumbles but listens anyway, leaning forward to press a kiss to the inside of Mark's knee before rolling off the bed. Mark watches him rummage through their drawer for a pair or boxers before dragging his feet towards the bathroom. His eyes soften when Jaebum stretches his shoulders and groans as a bone popa into place, obviously worn out from both his recent trip overseas and the busy week that followed afterwards. Jaebum turns on the light and leaves the bathroom door open, and not too long after the soft hiss of the shower is heard going off. 

Mark scrolls through his phone leisurely, replying back to an old text from Jackson as he stretches his limbs out on their king sized bed. It's warm and inviting after a tiresome day, but Mark can't seem to concentrate, eyes wandering back towards the bathroom door as an all-too-familiar sensation starts humming beneath his skin. The soft timbre of Jaebum's honeyed voice drifts into their room and Mark chews on his bottom, at war with himself as he fights off the temptation.  

He thinks he's won the battle when he hears a hiss of pain from the bathroom, chuckling when the sound of frustrated grumbling makes its way into their room. Mark's heart swells with affection for his husband and his clumsy tendencies. He gets off the bed, walking the short distance to Youngjae's room to check up on him. He finds their son curled into a little ball in the middle of his bed, arms wrapped tightly around his favorite giant Moomin as he mumbles in his sleep. Mark leans against the doorframe for a few moments, taking in the sight before walking in to press a kiss to Youngjae's temple. He makes sure to leave the door ajar as he goes back into his own room. 

 Mark drops his phone at the edge of the bed before taking off his loose fitting shirt. A grin blooms on his face as he pads softly into the bathroom, letting his pajama bottoms drop by the sink. The brightly lit room is filled with fog from the hot shower, and as he moves the shower curtains away Jaebum turns to look at him, shampoo laden hair standing in a peak atop his head.  

Mark laughs, stepping in carefully and feeling the warm gust of water from the showerhead hit his head.    

 

"And here I thought you'd look sexy," he tells Jaebum, reaching for the soap on the metal caddy. Jaebum runs a hand through his hair, stepping under the shower to let the water cleanse away the sud. His wet auburn hair pools on his forehead, the tips reaching his eyelids as he leans into Mark.  

"You don't think I'm sexy?" he whispers between them, grabbing Mark's waist and pulling him closer. Mark bites his lips as Jaebum backs him up against the tiled wall. "Why you here then?" He kisses the tip of Mark's nose, spreading his fingers wide on the small of Mark's back. 

Mark puts a soapy hand on Jaebum's mouth when he moves to claim Mark's lips. "Don't get cocky," he teases with a grin, a gentle chuckle bubbling out when the younger frowns wearily against his hand. He turns Jaebum back towards the showerhead, running the bar of soap down his back and watching him instantly relax under the heat of the water. Mark takes his time, putting the soap back before using his palms to massage the tense muscles of Jaebum's back, running his fingers over the smooth, unmarred skin of his shoulders and pressing his thumbs down the back of his neck. His movements are slow and unrushed and Jaebum sighs in contentment, grabbing one of Mark's hands and kissing the pads of his fingers.  

"Tired?" Mark murmurs against his nape, freeing his hand to spread it on the sharp curves of Jaebum's abs, smiling when Jaebum quivers unconsciously beneath the heat of his palm.  

"Hmm," Jaebum hums, tilting his head to the side to let the water run down his back. He leans back against Mark's chest. His eyelids feel heavy, the warmth from Mark's body so close to his undoing the coils of stress within him. But Jaebum knows his husband, can feel the meaning behind the gentle press of Mark's fingers on his stomach. Jaebum chuckles as he realizes this, reaching over lazily to grab the conditioner. "And here I thought you came to help." 

Mark moves to rest his chin on Jaebum's shoulder, grinning as he leaves no space between them and nips playfully at Jaebum's neck. "Are you complaining?" Mark asks, letting his hand wander further down as Jaebum presses back against him,"I thought you were a hot blooded male with _needs._ " Jaebum lets out a sleepy moan as he feels Mark wrap his fingers loosely around his hardening cock.  

"Mark..." 

"Hmm?" Mark hums against his husband's skin, tracing the tip of his index finger around Jaebum's slit in slow deliberate circles until the younger grows impatient and turns around, caging Mark against the wall and crashing their lips together. Mark smiles as he kisses him back, opening his mouth to let Jaebum's warm tongue lick into his mouth. He can feel the fatigue in Jaebum's actions as he entangles a hand in Mark's hair, using the other to support his weight against the bathroom wall. Jaebum's insatiable hunger is still there, curling around them like the steam from the shower furling delicately around their bodies, but it's more subdued, lessened as the exhaustion of the week finally starts catching up to him.     

 

Mark tightens his hold on Jaebum's cock, watches him bite back a moan. Mark's eyes roam over his face as he uses his other hand to comb back the wet hair on Jaebum forehead, leaning up to kiss his closed eyelids and the slight furrow between his brows. 

" _Shit_ ," Jaebum whimpers as Mark gives a purposeful tug.

"You've been so good to me all week," Mark tells him, pushing off the wall and nipping along his jaw before he starts moving down Jaebum's body, one hand still sliding languidly up and down the thickness of his husband's cock. " _So good_." He licks down the soft skin of Jaebum's wet neck, sucking above his pulsing jugular and making him hiss into Mark's hair. The water keeps raining down on them in heaps, and at the back of Mark's mind he knows it's a waste and he should turn it off. But then he sees the beautiful pink and red marks his lips leave on Jaebum's smooth skin and Mark can't think of anything else. Can't think of anything but pleasing Jaebum and making him come undone as he gets down on his knees. 

He kisses the tip, feeling the shiver that runs up Jaebum's body under his fingers. The hand still tangled into the mess of hair at Mark's nape pulls him back and Mark looks up to stare at Jaebum's flushed face, loving the sight of his bruised lips and crimson stained cheeks.

"You don't have to, sweetheart," Jaebum whispers, pressing his thumb into the plushness of Mark's bottom lip. Mark drinks in the heat behind Jaebum's sleepy eyes, feeling him outline the delicate seam of Mark's mouth. He knows he doesn't have to. It's not about having to. Not between them.

"I want to."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really couldn't help myself, i'm sorry for marring your adorable markbum family!au with this filth D: i tried to compensate for my dirty thoughts by adding fluff, can you tell? lol


End file.
